


Flirt With Me

by caratbong



Series: it's jicheol time [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jicheol, Oneshot, jicheol are strangers, lowkey (maybe like highkey) verkwan, some seventeen members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratbong/pseuds/caratbong
Summary: Seungcheol has a small crush on Jihoon and Jihoon is kind of freaked out





	Flirt With Me

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be a chaptered thing but i cant do it

Seungcheol rolls around on the patchy grass. It’s the middle of the week and he hasn’t seen that short boy from Sunday. He groans, wishing that he gotten his name, but for now he has to suffer from his stupid sudden flashbacks of the boy’s cute face- it's torturing.

“God, are you love-struck?” his close friend, Jeonghan, comments from the tree trunk. He wears his hair blonde with a long fringe and chews on his sandwich. Hansol is on his feet, returning with two cans of soda and passes on to the male who sits beside Jeonghan.

“I know I’m godly, don’t remind me.” Seungcheol shoots the boy a grin who rolls his eyes in repsonse.

“You really do have a way with twisting words around,” the boy beside Jeonghan speaks up as he struggles to open his soda, thanking Hansol in the process, before spilling a little over his fingers.

Hansol gives him a look. “Really, Wonwoo? Is it that hard to open a can without spilling anything?”

“I’ve got delicate fingers,” Wonwoo shoots back before he directs his attention to Seungcheol, “what’s the guy’s name? Is he really that cute?”

Seungcheol lets out a muffled noise before he sits up, grass in his hair. “He wouldn’t give it to me! But I’m sure he remembers me because he looked so annoyed.”

The three boys watch the oldest grin excitedly. “Is that supposed to be a good thing?”

“Obviously! Don’t you see it, Hansol? I’m pretty sure I’m on his mind.” Seungcheol clasps his hands with satisfaction and Hansol gives him an unconvinced hum.

Jeonghan snickers. “For the wrong reasons, might I add.”

“That’s good enough for me. I really want to find him though. There only place I could is…” Seungcheol pauses as he thinks, snapping his fingers in the process, “…the common room! Right, he lives in the same dorm building as me. It’s fate.”

“That concept doesn’t exist in the real world,” Hansol butts in and Seungcheol shoots him a look.

“We get it you realist. Just because the karaoke guy doesn’t like you much doesn’t mean you need to shoot my hopes down.”

Hansol flushes a little and seals his lips in response, leaving the other three to snicker at his quiet behaviour.

“Have fun stalking- and let me know what happens. I need to go now because Jisoo is literally blowing up my phone about homework. See you guys later.” Jeonghan leaves first, waving as he throws the crust of his sandwich into the closest bin.

Seungcheol lets out a low sigh as he takes over Jeonghan’s old seat. Resting his back against the tree trunk, his eyes scan the field before a low gasp escapes his throat.

Hansol and Wonwoo snap their heads to the male before they try pinpoint where he’s staring at so shockingly.

“Holy shit! Hansol, look!” Seungcheol points, totally oblivious about his obvious behaviour, “shit, look, it’s him!”

Hansol squints before a grin materialise. “It’s Seungkwan!”

“Who cares about him! It’s the cute guy! Wait- he’s with your lover which means they're friends which means…” Seungcheol trails off and stares at Hansol with an evil grin.

Wonwoo is quick to finish the sentence. “Which means Seungcheol is going to use you, and get close with the kid. That’s just being mean and you guys are gross- what’s so great about those kids? They’re a year younger, aren’t they?”

“Wonwoo, you’re lonely, we get it. Stop being so bitter and find someone to crush on,” Hansol snickers, slapping the boy on the shoulder before he gets up, dusting his pants. He looks over to Seungcheol before nodding. “Let’s go, hyung.”

“Wait, what about me?” Wonwoo whines with a childish pout. He can’t believe he’s being ditched because of some stupid one-day crush.

“Your choice to join, maybe we can get dates with another handsome face,” Hansol smirks and Seungcheol makes a face.

“Did you just indirectly compliment Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo snorts. “No thanks, I think I’m going to my next class. We have ten minutes left, have fun and give me the details.”

“Your loss. Seungkwan does have other friends for you to feast on,” Hansol calls out to him.

“Am I really interested?” the tall boy raises a brow before shaking his head. “Not really. I’m good.”

 

 

 

 

Jihoon shoves his face behind Minghao’s Chinese poetry book. His eyes focus of the unidentifiable characters before they flicker upwards. A low groan escapes him and he tries to shuffle behind Minghao.

“Hey, I have a boyfriend, you know that right? I didn’t take you as a skinship person,” Minghao comments as he puts his book down.

Jihoon hisses, a little frantic. “Oh my god, cover me! I see the creep from Sunday. I can’t believe he goes to this university. I thought I was safe!”

There’s a glint of excitement in Minghao’s eyes and he closes his book, holding onto it so Jihoon can’t use it for protection. His eyes scan the field, trying to figure out who this creep is because his friend hasn’t described him.

“You mean the pick-up line guy? I heard he was pretty smooth,” Seungkwan says with a grin.

Jihoon had told his group of friends about that Sunday incident and his dumb cheesy pick-up lines. Seungkwan thought it was genius, and his other friend, Mingyu, had laughed so hard because he knew how flustered Jihoon would’ve been.

“No, it wasn’t smooth- it was creepy, and I’m not impressed,” Jihoon snaps back, panic visible in his eyes when he notices the boy from across the field point in his direction. “Holy shit, I think he saw me. Fuck, I need to leave.”

“No way!” Seungkwan lunges for the smaller, throwing his body on top to stop him from escaping. Jihoon groans, his eyes turning into slits but Seungkwan has the balls to sit on top of the male with a proud grin. “I need to see this live. I need to approve of this relationship, you know?”

“Excuse me, there’s no fucking relationship,” Jihoon’s voice is a little strained due to sudden weight. “Get the fuck off me, unless you want your balls chopped off.”

“Kinky,” Seungkwan winks and immediately jumps off when he feels Jihoon’s arm aim for him.

Minghao squeals a little too loudly and yanks Jihoon back onto the grass. “I spot two males- tell me who it is. God, one looks like a foreigner- I didn’t think you had eyes for foreigners.”

Seungkwan snaps his head when he hears Minghao and there’s a bright red flush across his cheeks and this time he hides behind Minghao with heavy breathing.

“Holy shit, it’s Hansol!” Seungkwan squeals a little too excitedly and the two males give him an incredulous look.

“What?” Jihoon deadpans.

Seungkwan can’t control his grin. “It’s that hot guy that I bumped into a couple of times. God, his voice is pretty sexy, can I just say? He looks drop dead delicious- like I need a piece of him right now—”

Jihoon interrupts. “Keep your imaginations to yourself! Why are you guys always so horny? Save me, please?”

“How do I look, Minghao? Jihoon can’t seem to understand the situation.” Seungkwan is quick to dust his clothes and fix his hair before Minghao flashes a thumbs up.

“Shut up and act normal. We need to look like normal people,” Minghao says and drags Seungkwan down, when he notices that the two males are within a metre away. Minghao’s tight grip causes Seungkwan to fall into his lap.

Seungkwan groans and rolls off. “Gently, dude! You’re embarrassing me!”

Jihoon feels a pair of eyes on him and he knows who it is. He keeps his eyes concentrated on Minghao’s book, grabbing it and flipping to a page.

“Hey, Seungkwan!” Hansol calls out with a confident wave.

Seungkwan makes an inhumane noise before he flashes a grin. “H-Hansol! Yes, wow, you’re here! What a surprise!”

Minghao snickers from behind his hand and glances over to the boy who stands with Hansol. He leans closer to Jihoon, his voice dropping to a low whisper. “Your guy is pretty hot. I say good on you for choosing the right one.”

“I didn’t fucking choose him!” Jihoon hisses with a glare.

“Hey, it’s been a while. I was starting to believe that you returned to Heaven because you’re such an angel.” The boy directs a smirk to Jihoon and Minghao gasps softly.

“Damn, he’s good,” Minghao murmurs.

Jihoon flushes at the comment but he keeps his glare. “What do you want?”

“Your name.” He takes a seat beside Jihoon who’s being shoved closer by Minghao with a teasing grin.

“I told you that I don’t give names to strangers.”

“I’m Seungcheol,” he introduces and leans closer, “now that you know my name, it’s common courtesy to tell me yours.”

Jihoon frowns and shuffles away- why did the universe decide to give him some creepy guy to deal with?

“Jihoon.” The said boy snaps his head to Seungkwan who wears a smug expression. “His name is Jihoon. He’s just a little shy because he never gets hit on.”

“I can be your _first_ and your _last_ , don’t worry, Jihoon.” Seungcheol winks and the boy heats up.

“I’m perfectly fine, thanks. I’m heading to class first,” Jihoon mutters and stands up. However, he’s stopped from moving forward because Seungcheol wraps his fingers around his thin wrist.

“Wait, your shoelaces are undone.” Seungcheol smiles and Jihoon looks down because he’s really skeptical to find his shoelaces are actually undone and he contemplates on doing them or just walk.

Before he can even decide, Seungcheol beats it to him and begins to tie them up. “I don’t need you to fall for anyone else but me.”

Jihoon feels his heart skip at the line and he knows the temperature is rising in his body from embarrassment but he can’t help but admire how smooth Seungcheol is at talking – however, he would never admit that- ever.

Hansol chuckles, amused by the situation as his eyes flicker from Seungcheol to the dumbstruck Jihoon.

There’s a short gasp from Seungkwan as he grips on the Chinese boy who whistles lowly, continuing his commentary. “Fuck, that was smooth.”

Jihoon feels his words stuck in his throat and Seungcheol smirks at his reaction.

“See you around cutie.”


End file.
